A travers tes yeux !
by opale opaline
Summary: Qu'advient il d'un Drago devenu aveugle suite à une mission et d'une Hermione placée sur son chemin pour devenir son guide ? Mais la reconnaitra t'il ?


**Kikou tout le monde !!! Hi hi hi voici ma toute première fic intitulée " A travers tes yeux !!! ". J'espère que vous serez indulgents envers moi :p Cependant, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience :-) Vous avez le droit de critiquer mais que se soit instructif et que ça puisse m'aider dans mes prochains chapitres et surtout dans mes prochaines histoires. Je vous averti déjà que les 2 premiers chapitres risquent de ne pas être très interessant ... enfin si ils sont chouettes hein :p mais se sont surtout 2 grandes descriptions qui peuvent s'avérées importantes pour la suite de l'histoire mais j'en dis pas plus XD Alors, vous êtes prêts ??? Je dis donc ... GO !!!**

**Disclaimer : **RHoooo ... vous êtes sur que je dois le dire ??? ' C'est pas juste, snifff. Bon bon d'accord, j'ai compris lol XD Comme vous le savez tous (je suppose du moins héhé), tous les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent bien évidemment à notre très chère J.K Rowling. Y'en a seulement un ou deux qui sont sortis de mon imagination pour la finition de mon histoire mais bon je touche en aucun cas de l'argent pour ça ... bien d'hommage d'ailleurs, je serais riche :P

**Rating : **Je classe mon histoire " T ". Je tiens pas à me faire taper dessus juste pour un mot un peu déplacé.

**Résumé : **(Post Poudlard) Qu'advient-il d'un drago devenu aveugle suite à une mission et d'une hermione placée sur son chemin pour devenir son guide ? Mais la reconnaitra t'il ?

**A travers tes yeux !!!**

**Chapitre I : Sa petite vie à elle.**

Dans un appartement sorcier situé dans une petite ville de Londres, l'aurore commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à suivre son exemple ainsi qu'une jeune fille brune qui pour le moment avait toujours sa tête recouverte d'un oreiller pour éviter de se faire surprendre en plein rêve par les rayons aveuglants de notre cher astre précieux. Cet astre qui réchauffe nos coeurs lors de journées maussades comme celle qui se prépare ce matin même.

Sur une petite table de nuit en chêne reposait un objet peu commun ... enfin pas si peu commun que ça mais vu dans le monde dans lequel il se trouve, je crois qu'on peut bien dire que oui.

Il s'agissait d'un petit réveil en forme de fleur rose qui indiquait 6h58. Ce qui signifiait que dans moins de deux petites minutes, une sonnerie assourdissante allait retentir dans tout l'appartement de la jeune et jolie brunette. En espérant que ça ne va pas réveiller le vieux sorcier d'à côté qui essaye toujours de trouver à redire sur tout. Par malchance, quand hermione a emménagé, le vieux sorcier venait de perdre sa femme. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre dire, c'était une perle avant, toujours le premier pour aider les voisins mais voilà que depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé seul, un coté grognon, aigri et égoïste s'est éveillé en lui. Il tente d'apporter des problèmes à tout le monde et certains disent même qu'il essayerait que tout les locataires de l'immeuble se fassent expulser pour avoir tout pour lui seul mais ... Hermione n'y croit pas trop. Quelques fois, elle est sûr d'avoir cru apercevoir des fragments de sourire chez lui lorsqu'elle le croisait sur son passage. Des fragments de sourires qui ressemblaient surtout à des sourires en coin qui lui rappellaient vaguement quelqu'un.

Et oui, depuis la dernière année de Poudlard, bien des choses avaient changées.

Hermione Granger est aujourd'hui âgée de 22 ans et on peut dire qu'elle a bien grandi. Du moins c'est ce que tout ces amis lui ont fait remarquer. Elle est devenue une femme, plus rien dans son apparence ne peut laisser de doute là dessus.

Elle possède un physique de rêve si l'on peut dire, plus d'une fille voudrait lui ressembler.

Sa chevelure est d'un brun rayonnant et si l'on fait bien attention, on peut y voir le soleil s'y mirer, des reflets d'or vogue par ci et par là. Avec le temps également, sa chevelure s'est bien assagie. Elle possède toujours ses nombreuses boucles mais avec l'aide d'un sort trouvé dans sorcière hebdo, elle a apprit à les apprivoisées.

En ce qui concerne ses yeux, on pourraient les comparer à deux prunelles caramel qui brillent de mille feux.

Tout le reste de son corps est d'une beauté sans pareille et surtout en harmonie, une bouche bien formée et rosée comme si elle avait mangé des cerises, un cou fin, une poitrine menue mais suffisante et assez importante par rapport à sa taille, un ventre d'un plat rare, des fesses rondes et bien fermes et surtout ... et surtout des jambes à n'en plus finir.

Voilà à quoi ressemble à cet instant précis notre petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Mais sinon, que sont devenus les amis d'Hermione ???

Ah la la que de changements dans leurs vies.

Harry et Ron ont bien grandis également et sont devenus des hommes très charmant qui travaillent énormément. A la fin de la dernière année à Poudlard, après avoir éliminer Voldemort et juste après avoir passé leurs ASPICS, les décisions étaient prises pour chacun d'eux. Ils ne se sépareront pas !!!

Ayant réussi tout les deux avec des mentions exceptionnelles, ils se sont lancés dans la formation d'aurors. Ils avaient envie d'aider les gens et de venir à leur secours si besoin il y avait. Tellement proche après tout ça, qu'ils se sont même installés ensemble à Square Grimmaurd. Harry voulait absolument récupérer la maison de son parrain. Mais ce n'est pas tout ... la petite, enfin pas si petite que ça, Ginny Weasley vivait avec eux et surtout avec son grand amour Harry. Ginny, avec le temps, est devenue une excellente médicomage.

Depuis maintenant deux ans, nos tourtereaux filent le parfait amour.

Qu'est ce que Hermione voudrait vivre le même beau et passionnel amour.

Ils avaient bien évidemment demandé à celle ci de vivre avec eux mais à cette période, notre petite Hermione ne rêvait que de liberté et surtout d'indépendance. Voilà pourquoi notre petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout habite seul dans un appartement de Londres du côté sorcier.

Malheureusement, avec leurs 4 emplois du temps surchargés, les 4 amis arrivaient rarement à se mettre d'accord sur un rendez vous. A chaque fois, il en manquait un ou deux. Les deux seules qui parvenaient réellement à tenir la cadence étaient nos 2 célèbres amies Ginny et Hermione.

**--** " Il est 7h, lève toi petite fleur !!! ".

Dans le lit à baldinquin bleu lavande, la brunette commençait à remuer et il semblait que la bonne humeur n'était pas au rendez vous.

**--** " Il est 7h, lève toi petite fleur !!! ".

**-- **Rhooo mais c'est pas vrai. J'ai entendu, c'est bon tu sais. Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à te taire, grrr !!! Hurlait Hermione effectivement de mauvaise humeur. Ron Weasley, je te retients pour tes nouvelles idées de cadeaux de Noël. Quand grandiras tu enfin ??? maugréa t-elle juste après un peu plus calme mais vraiment découragée.

**-- **" Il est 7h, lève toi petite fleur !!! ".

Cette fois, c'était la goute d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Hermione en avait sa claque. En voulant se retourner d'un coup pour éteindre son réveil, elle projeta son oreiller au bout de la chambre mais elle avait surement dû remuer pendant son sommeil, elle n'avait pas remarqué les noeuds dans sa couette et se fut ... le DRAME. Elle tomba comme un saucission hors de son lit et se fracassa sur le sol d'un coup sec.

**-- **Par merlin, Ahhh mais quelle sale journée qui commence. Et merde, pfff. Je peux même pas dire que je me suis levée du pied gauche vu comme je suis tombée. Je dirais même qu'il n'y avait pas de pieds du tout. Espérons seulement que le reste de la journée sera meilleure. Se disait-elle déconcertée à elle même.

Avec le temps, Hermione avait prit l'habitude de parler à haute voix mais cela juste quand elle était seule. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une folle. Déjà qu'avec ces collègues de travail ce n'était pas toujours évident surtout quand elle se risquait à faire des remarques plus intelligentes et plus réfléchies que celles des autres.

Depuis maintenant presque deux ans, elle travaillait pour la revue " Le monde des sorciers " pour la section " faits divers ". Elle avait été engagée suite à un concours d'écriture dont le sujet était les différentes catégories de potions et leurs évolutions à travers les siècles. Bien évidemment, Hermione remporta le concours haut la main. Elle connaissait le sujet à la perfection.

Le directeur de l'agence appréçia directement son style et voulu l'engager sur le champs. D'abord hésitante, elle a fini par accepter. Hermione laissa donc tomber son apprentissage d'aurors malgré qu'elle était l'une des meilleurs et des plus puissantes car elle se sentait bien dans le royaume subtil de l'écriture.

**--** Humm, si je commençais par prendre un bon café bien serré histoire de me remettre sur pieds et ainsi pouvoir affronter mon démon de patron. Oh oui, un vrai démon, rigola t-elle toute seule.

Pour finir, après trois cafés, elle prit enfin sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare, il lui restait que très peu de temps. L'horloge de sa cuisine indiquait déjà 7h40 et elle devait se trouver sur son lieu de travail à 8h sinon elle allait entendre les cloches sonner.

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa penderie où elle trouva comme toujours son bonheur.

Pour aujourd'hui, elle fixa son choix sur une longue jupe blanche portefeuille et un top à fines brides rouge. Elle accentua tout ça avec une touche de maquillage et de petites sandalettes de la même couleur que sa jupe.

Même habillée avec des chiffons, elle ressemblerait à une princesse telle Cendrillon.

En se retournant vers son horloge, elle remarqua pour finir qu'il était grand temps pour elle de filer à son travail. Rien de tel pour être rapide et efficace que d'utiliser les bonnes vieilles manières.

-- On dit : Merci Merlin d'avoir inventer le transplanage !!!

Hermione ne fit ni une ni deux et transplana donc dans le hall d'entrée de son immeuble où se tenait la revue " Le monde des sorciers ". N'étant pas très à l'heure, elle se dirigea directement et le plus vite possible au 7e étage où se trouvait son bureau et par malchance également celui de son patron. Sur le moment, elle croisa les doigts dans l'ascensseur en espérant ne pas tomber dessus juste à son arrivée.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle passa délicatement sa tête et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas l'âme d'un chat dans les parages. Soulagée, elle repéra juste la secrétaire assise à son bureau. Hermione fonça en un temps reccord auprès d'elle pour lui poser comme tout les matins sa petite question habituelle :

-- Bonjour Sophie, comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? Est ce que tu as des messages pour moi ce matin ? lui demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire car Sophie était presque l'une des seules personnes de l'agence qu'elle appréciait réellement. C'est également la seule qu'elle se permet de voir en dehors du travail. Ensemble, elles font souvent des sorties du coté moldu, elles aiment énormément se retrouver là bas pour aller au restaurant, voir un film au cinéma, faire du shopping,etc...

-- Coucou Hermy !!! Je vais très bien merci et toi ? répondit elle également avec un sourire des plus charmant. J'ai effectivement un message pour toi et pas des moindres. Le chef souhaiterait te voir à 8h30 dans son bureau et il a parfaitement mentionné que tu ne devais en aucun cas être en retard. Il a une mission importante à te confier. Ce qui en gros veut dire ... qu'il te reste environ cinqs minutes pour respirer un grand coup et te diriger dans son antre chaotique.

-- Merci Sophie. Ce que tu me dis là me réchauffe le coeur à un point que tu ne peux imaginer, plaisanta t-elle. En dehors de la charmante nouvelle que tu viens de m'apprendre, sache que je vais plutôt bien. J'ai un réveil qui ne cesse de me crier une phrase plus qu'énervante dès le matin, que j'ai un voisin maquiavélique qui essaye de me pièger à chaque tournant de couloir, que je me suis levée sans pieds et que dans même pas deux minutes je vais devoir aller rendre une petite visite à mon tendre et cher patron. Franchement, crois tu qu'il puisse y avoir pire comme début de journée ?

-- Attend, tu ne connais pas encore la mission que le patron compte te donner, dit elle en rigolant comme une folle.

-- Sophie, je sais pas ce qui me retient parfois de vouloir te tuer sur le champs à l'aide d'un avada kedavra bien placé.

-- Ben avant de me tuer, tu devrais peut être te mettre à courir pour te rendre dans le bureau du grand chef, tu vas être encore en retard. Et va savoir ... peut être que ton avada kedavra sera pour lui après.

-- Rhooooo, c'est pas vrai, je vais encore être en retard par ta faute. T'arrêtes pas de parler comme toujours, pfff, tapa t-elle du pied devant une Sophie hilare.

Hermione se lança alors directement dans une course contre la montre pour arriver en moins d'une petite minute au bout d'un couloir qui doit faire dans les cinqs kilomètres. Dans sa course effrainée, elle bouscula environ dix personnes, se prit trois charriots de courrier qui trainaît dans le chemin, une porte en pleine figure et j'en passe. Après toutes ces péripéties, elle s'arreta net totalement essouflée devant la porte tant redoutée avec comme inscription " Directeur Monsieur Popole ".

" Popole ? Est ce que c'est son vrai nom ça oO, pensa t-elle. "

Ayant reprit son souffle après sa pensée totalement stupide, elle se décida enfin à frapper. Cependant, c'est fou comme elle aurait eu envie de fuire en repartant dans le sens inverse. Hermione détestait son patron et elle s'était toujours dit que c'était surement pareil de son côté vu comment il la traitait en permanance. Monsieur Popole, toujours là pour la reprendre à la moindre incartade, le moindre faux gestes, un article moins bon que le précédent,etc... Toujours entrain de crier même si à mon avis il ressemble un peu à tout les patrons. Il se sent obliger de devoir faire peur à ses employés pour avoir des résultats optimums ce qui en même temps je crois comprendre. Je serais Directrice d'une agence aussi connue, ayant mit tout mon argent pour la développer, on pourrait m'appeller Madame Tyran '

-- Oui, entrer !!! dit il d'une voix rauque.

-- Bonjour Monsieur Popole. Sophie m'a donné le message comme quoi vous vouliez me recevoir au plus vite dans votre bureau pour me parler d'une mission importante, s'exclama t-elle enfin avec une pointe de peur dans la voix et si on la connaissait pas, on aurait pu croire que c'était de la timidité.

-- Oui, Je confirme ce que Mademoiselle Sophie vous a si bien dit quand vous avez enfin dégner nous faire part de votre présence ce matin lors de votre arrivée qui plus est en retard de cinqs minutes. Veuillez vous asseoir Madame Granger que je puisse enfin vous expliquer votre mission !!! Ordonna t-il sur un ton devenu des plus sec.

-- Si je peux vous reprendre Monsieur, c'est Mademoiselle Granger et non Madame. Je ne suis pas encore mariée et d'ailleurs loin de l'être si je puis dire. Et je suis prête à écouter ce que vous avez à me dire de si urgent et d'important.

-- Donc, MADEMOISELLE Granger, j'ai une mission assez délicate à vous faire parvenir. Mon ami Albus Pieddecochon, le ministre de l'état de New York, m'a demandé un service. C'est plus une question de vie ou de mort d'après tout ce qu'il m'a décrit mais enfin soit, passons ce petit détail. Il a besoin de l'aide d'un auror très expérimenté et fortement doué en magie en tout genre pour aider l'un de ces meilleurs aurors lors d'une mission de sauvetage. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire ma très chère. Que vous étiez une des meilleures étudiantes en aurors mais que vous avez abandonné et que vous n'avez donc pas obtenu votre diplôme. Et bien sachez que je suis au courrant de tout ça vu que quelque part c'est un peu de ma faute si vous en êtes là. Et je vais donc vous dire que ça ne dérange en rien mon ami Albus. Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est que vous soyez la meilleure, je dis bien la MEILLEURE. Durant cette mission, vous devrez accompagné son meilleur auror que je vous ai déjà dit mais ce que vous ne savez pas encore, c'est que celui ci est aveugle. Je sais, ça peut parraitre totalement surprenant mais suite à ce terrible accident, il a développé si on peut dire ces autres sens à une vitesse folle et d'une manière inouie. Il est quasi impossible de le toucher avec un sort tellement il est devenu rapide et agile. Enfin soit, je vais passer l'histoire à en sortir les mouchoirs pour vous demander si vous acceptez cette mission ? Bien évidement pour tout vous dire, celle ci se passera donc en Amérique et plus dans notre vieux Londres. Il faudra vous surpasser en tout point et ne pas nous décevoir. C'est très important. Si vous acceptez, vous partez dès demain. Alors ?

-- Et bien je dois bien l'avouer, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette proposition là en fait Monsieur. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi vous dire. C'est si précipité !!! Répondit elle hésitante. Pourrais je connaitre le nom de ce fameux auror aux sens surdéveloppés ?

-- Mais bien sur ma chère si cela vous fait accepter au plus vite cette mission et ainsi me permettre de me remettre à mon travail directement sans perdre encore des minutes inutiles au bavardage. Il s'agit d'un certain Monsieur Malefoy si je me souviens bien. Oui c'est ça ... Drago Malefoy. Vous devez surement le connaitre de nom ou du moins son très célèbre père Lucius Malefoy. Un mangemort des plus démoniaques qui était l'un des disciples de Voldemort, dit il s'en se douter de ce que ces noms peuvent évoquer pour Hermione à cet instant même.

" Malefoy, ce ne peut être possible. Ca ne peut être que lui de toute façon, il en existe pas des milliers. J'en crois pas mes petites oreilles. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça aujourd'hui. Et le pire dans tout ça, je ne peux même pas refuser cette offre. Avec de la chance, je pourrais avoir une promotion si je m'en sors. Humm changer de bureau, changer d'étage à la limite pour m'aloigner du vieux fou, évoluer dans mes écrits et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais la grande question est ... Est ce que je parviendrais à surpasser mon envie de meurtre envers Malefoy pour toutes ces années de souffrances qu'il nous a fait subir durant six ans à Harry, Ron et moi. Rhooo la la, je ne sais pas, pensa t-elle. "

-- Mademoiselle Granger, j'ai besoin d'une réponse immédiatement. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un là bas dès mercredi soir. Et si vous n'acceptez pas ...

-- J'accepte. C'est bon, j'accepte. Vous n'avez plus besoin de chercher, je suis votre femme. Euhhh façon de parler bien sur hein '

-- Bien ... je vois que vous êtes résonnable ma chère enfant. Je vous remet donc votre billet d'avion. Votre départ est prévu mercredi à 12h30. Une voiture vous attendra sur place. Il y aura surement quelqu'un avec une pancarte pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver plus facilement. Le chauffeur vous accompagnera au ministère de la magie et là Monsieur Pieddecochon vous donnera les dernières instructions. Ne me décevez pas surtout !!!

-- Je vais faire mon possible Monsieur, répondit elle avec un légé tremblement dans la voix.

-- Pour aujourd'hui, j'en ai fini avec vous. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous par la même occasion. Profitez de vos deux derniers jours à Londres car vous ne reviendrez surement pas de si tôt.

-- Merci Monsieur, merci beaucoup et aurevoir. A un de ces jours donc, dit elle en saluant son patron et en lui serrant la main de surcroît.

Une fois Hermione sortie, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Son corps tremblait de partout. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de revoir dans le passé pour se souvenir de ce terrible acolite qu'était Malefoy, de tout ce qu'elle avait pu en voir, de toutes ces insultes plus ignobles les unes que les autres mais surtout une la marquait ... SALE SANG DE BOURBE. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait froid dans le dos. C'est en reprenant son chemin vers le secrétariat, qu'elle commença à se poser des milliers de questions. Malefoy avait il changé ? Est ce que le milieu ou le sang familliale l'obsédait il toujours autant ? Devait elle oui ou non dévoiler sa vraie identité lorsqu'elle serait en sa présence ? Ce soir, notre belle brunette n'était pas prête de s'endormir aussi facilement que d'habitude. Elle réfléchissait tellement, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer pour finir qu'elle venait d'une passer devant une Sophie incrédule qui se demandait quoi.

-- Hermy ? Hermy ?

-- Ahh Sophie, excuse moi. J'étais totalement perdue dans mes pensées et je me dirigeais vers la sortie pour rentrer chez moi.

-- Oh mon dieu !!! Ce salaud de Popole t'a viré ? maugréa t-elle immédiatement avec colère.

-- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pas du tout cela. Il m'a effectivement proposer une mission et je dois me rendre à New York mercredi. Mon avion est à 12h30. Mais si tu veux bien, je te raconterais tout ça demain soir si tu acceptes bien sur de venir diner chez moi disons vers 19h ?

-- Bien sur !!! J'ai justement rien à faire demain soir. Mon chéri est de garde à l'hôpital. Tu peux donc installer un couvert de plus, dit elle en plaisantant.

-- A demain alors ma belle. Bisous

-- Oui, à demain et n'oublie pas de me raconter tout en détail surtout hihihi.

Hermione continua donc sa route jusque l'ascensseur et reprit le chemin de son petit chez soit.

Après un transplanage éclair, elle était denouveau dans son très cher salon qui respirait la joie de vivre rien qu'avec les couleurs acceuillantes du foyer. Elle avait mit du temps à s'installer et à tout mettre en place mais une fois chose faite, elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Un petit salon dans les tons pêches, un canapé en veloir noir, une petite table basse en verre située sur un tapis bleu marine, un lustre pendant brillant de milles feux, une TV, une chaîne hifi et tout ce qui s'en suit. Malgré qu'elle s'était installée du côté sorcier de Londres, elle avait tenu à ce que son appartement garde une sensation de bien être familliale comme quand elle vivait chez ces parents. Ca lui tenait à coeur surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas beaucoup ces parents en ce moment.

Après mure et mure réfléxion, elle finit sa soirée en regardant un peu la TV, vers 18h elle se décida enfin à souper et après avoir fait un brin de ménage, elle se jeta dans son lit douillet qui à la réflexion elle se demanda si ce matin elle aurait pas du rester dedans bien au chaud plutôt que d'affronter cette terrible matinée.

Après avoir lu une bonne cinquantaine de page, elle s'endormit enfin. Cependant son sommeil fut parsemé de rêve ou plutôt de souvenirs d'enfances à Poudlard lors de sa scolarité.

Et l'objet principal de ces rêves était bien évidement : Drago Malefoy.


End file.
